What a Day
by Lexion
Summary: Omoi needs help so he asks for it and Ameyuri, being the only female in a group of the Seven swordsmen can be stressful what happens two these two in one day? Enjoy the story it was for Valentine's Day! Leave any comments.


In the Cloud village Omoi was walking alone thinking to himself. He stopped when he saw decorations for Valentine's Day being put up around the village. He then got an idea and went to his teammates Karui and Samui who were sitting in a sugar dumpling store. They both looked up to see Omoi coming to them.

Karui blinked that he would even come to them.

"Omoi, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you two would help me. I need help asking a girl out for the day."

"Oh really, who's the lucky girl?"

"She's not from here."

"Okay so then what do you need help with?"

"I was hoping to practice on you two."

They both stared at him then Samui shook her head.

"As much as I want to help you Omoi, this is something you have to do on your own."

Omoi just looked at her with waterfall tears.

"Oh come on, I came to you both for help and then you just turn me away."

Omoi ran away from them. Karui looked at Samui who was looking at her with no expression on her face.

"Karui you do realize this is something Omoi has to do himself."

"I know but I wonder who the girl is though?"

Over in the Mist village in the Seven swordsmen headquarters the Hozuki brothers were in the training room talking.

"Hey big bro, do you think anyone will ask any of us to go with them on Valentine's?"

Mangestsu smirked.

"Well some of us have a chance, but a couple won't."

"Okay, who do you think will have a chance to be asked?"

"Well there's us, Kushimaru, Chojuro, Kisame and possibly Zabuza."

"Wouldn't Ameyuri have a chance?"

"I'm sure she would if a guy was brave enough to ask her."

"Yeah knowing her, cowards are not her type."

Just then the phone rang and Mangestsu picked it up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Omoi. Is Ameyuri there?"

"No she's out right now, I'll take a message?"

"Don't tell her I called."

"Alright so did you need something?"

"Well I was trying to find out what she likes and ask if I could come over."

"Yeah if you come now, we'll help you out big time."

They heard the doorbell ring and Suigetsu went to answer it. Soon all three of them were sitting in the training room talking. They were soon joined by Chojuro, Kisame and Kushimaru about the problem. Kushimaru snickered as he looked at Omoi.

"So you thought Ameyuri was cute but never had the courage to ask her out?"

"Well yeah, I figured you guys would give me ideas on how to ask her out."

"You mean like on a date for a day?"

"Um no, I was hoping to ask her out as in to date me and be in a relationship with her."

The room was silent then Kisame smirked.

"That's quite an impression I guess we can give you some tips to help you with her."

"Really? Thank you."

Mangetsu looked at Omoi.

"Alright first thing you need to know about Ameyuri likes guys that aren't afraid of sharks or thunderstorms."

"Okay."

Suigetsu spoke next.

"She also hates girly things the most besides cowards."

"Okay then, that shouldn't be too hard to figure out."

Chojuro looked at him.

"Ameyuri likes apple flavored things and spicy goods."

"Alright then."

Kisame looked at him with a warning look.

"Omoi no matter what, don't give her anything sweet."

"You mean like flowers?"

"She'll either burn them or use them for target practice."

"Chocolates?"

"My guess is that she will drug them and give them to unsuspecting villagers."

"Jewelery?"

"She would think that you're insulting her."

Omoi sighed in defeat.

"If not chocolates what else could I try?"

"What part of 'don't give her candy or sweets' do you not understand?"

"You only told me chocolates."

"All things that are sweet are completely off limits. Giving Ameyuri a small Hersey kisses is like signing your life away to be killed."

"So what can I give her then?"

"Something that's not sweet or too girly."

Omoi stood up.

"I guess I'll have to be creative then alright, I'll be back real soon."

Omoi ran out of the Swordsmen headquarters leaving them. Zabuza came into the room clearly annoyed by something.

"I heard everything and I got an idea."

"What's you plan?"

"One of us at a time is going to stall Ameyuri until Omoi gets back."

"What's the order?"

"I figured that Chojuro should go first, then the Hozuki brothers. Kushimaru then Kisame then me."

Kushimaru looked at him.

"What do we do when we each get our turn?"

"I don't know, listen Omoi should be back at least by supper time so that is about a little more than 3 hours from now. So there are 6 of us so we each have 30 minutes to stall her. Make something up if you have to but just keep Ameyuri busy until Omoi is back."

They all agreed to the plan.

Chojuro was walking through the hallway but then he saw Ameyuri in the kitchen looking in the freezer. She turned around to see him looking at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"No I was just looking for you."

"Well since you're in here anyway will you show me how you make your tuna salad."

'Well this should be perfect.'

"Okay then."

Chojuro showed Ameyuri how to make tuna salad then he looked at her to see that he still had time to spare then Ameyuri frowned.

"We ran out of bread and crackers."

"No, Kisame keeps crackers hidden in the top shelf. Enjoy."

With Chojuro left the kitchen but peeked back in when he saw Ameyuri getting the crackers and was eating them with the fish salad dressing.

Chojuro left to get the Hozuki brothers he found them outside.

"Alright she's eating a snack, so what are you going to do?"

"We were going to make a fruit ninja video and we figured Ameyuri is the ninja and we throw fruit at her."

"Alright then."

Chojuro left.

With Ameyuri she was done eating her snack then she went outside only to see that there were empty baskets everywhere. She kept walking but then she looked behind her to see if anyone was nearby but there wasn't. As she was walking she then stopped to cut a melon. She froze when she just stared at the fruit that was in half laying on the ground.

She went on walking then looked up to see more fruit coming at her from everywhere.

"What the?! What is going on?!"

She began to fight off with all the fruit thrown at her. Ameyuri didn't know what the deal was about fruit being thrown at her. Did she set off a trap? Was someone playing with her? She couldn't figure it out but then she looked behind her to see that now watermelons were being thrown at her and she panicked a little but began to repel and cut the fruit.

Mangetsu and Suigetsu were trying to hold their laughs in so that Ameyuri wouldn't hear them and come looking for them.

"Mangetsu, this was such a great plan. I can't believe I didn't think of it before."

"We've been doing this for a good 20 minutes. I can't believe it worked."

A voice behind them spoke.

"Oh, it worked alright."

They both froze and looked behind them to see and angry Ameyuri that was covered in fruit juice and pulp. Mangetsu smiled while Suigetsu gulped.

"Oh hey, Ameyuri we were just testing out our new game. As you can tell it's called fruit ninja."

Ameyuri drew her swords out with a scary smile on her face.

"I got a new game too. It's called 'Who to slice first'"

The Hozuki brother took off running from her.

Kushimaru was walking by when he saw the two brothers at a dead end and Ameyuri was coming to them. Kushimaru went to them stopping Ameyuri.

"Ameyuri I need your help with something."

"With?"

"It's hard to explain but you won't need your swords."

Alright."

Ameyuri went with Kushimaru to the wherever he needed her help. He had her to sit on a launcher then he went to the controller.

"Alright Ameyuri, are you ready?"

She put a thumbs up then Kushimaru pushed the go butting that launched Ameyuri into a wall. He went to her checking to see if she was okay.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm...fine..."

"We have to do this again but this time with an opening."

Ameyuri went back to the launcher then Kushimaru pushed the button again. This time instead of being shot into a wall Ameyuri was sent out of the building while screaming.

"KKKKUUUUSSSSHHHHIIIIMMMMAAAARRRRUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Kushimaru snickered.

"Well I should tell Zabuza and the others that Ameyuri won't be back for a while. She is going to be out for a long time."

He went down to the meeting room and Kisame was sulking while the others looked at Kushimaru. Zabuza closed his eyes.

"You don't have to tell us Kushimaru we saw what happened when we heard Ameyuri scream just now."

"Okay. What's wrong with Kisame?"

"Ameyuri ate all of his crackers."

Kisame clenched his fist.

"She always eats the snack foods, why?"

The others looked at him all saying together.

"Because she can't have sweets."

They all looked up to see Fuguki looking at them.

"Why are you all giving Ameyuri a hard time?"

Chojuro looked at him.

"We're not, we're trying to help her out."

"How?"

"Well, you see Omoi from the Cloud village wanted to ask her out but no one knew what would be a good way to do it so we all agreed to stall Ameyuri as much as we can until Omoi comes back."

"You couldn't tell me this before? I would've helped you all out big time without you all having to risk your lives."

Zabuza blinked.

"Are you serious, we'd thought you would've ignored it."

"No, when things like this happen it's a lot of fun to have Ameyuri around."

Kushimaru looked at him.

"Well she won't be back for a while."

Just then Jinin came walking in with Jinpachi who was holding a passed out Ameyuri over his shoulder. They both seemed annoyed then Jinin looked at them.

"Ameyuri landed on us but in the mean time all of you will let her rest."

"Yes sir."

Later that day Ameyuri woke up with a headache but looked to see that Fuguki was in there then she looked at him.

"Um Father?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I would have a chance of having a boyfriend anytime soon?"

"I don't see why you wouldn't. The only thing I can tell you is not to be a living nightmare."

"I don't know how."

Fuguki went to her and picked her up.

"You're getting big it's getting hard to pick you up like I used to. By any chance is there a guy you like?"

"Well there is one but he's from the Cloud village."

"Really now."

"Yes, I met him on a mission and we ended up calling a truce and went back. He got sick on me but I figured it would be weird if I just left him there."

"Wait you mean Omoi the Cloud ninja who was badly sick that you brought here?"

"Yes."

"Okay then what all happened on that mission?"

Ameyuri looked at him then began to share how she met Omoi.

* * *

Ameyuri was in the forest leaping from tree to tree. She was on a mission to get a scroll from the Cloud village but then she spotted a group of Cloud ninja and went after them. She shocked a couple of them but one ninja stayed back to fight her.

Ameyuri and this Cloud ninja began to clash swords with each other. She soon over powered him and pointed her sword into the ground and the other at his throat.

"You're not half bad, most guys would be dead by now. Sorry I'm just that strong."

He looked at her and she smirked.

"Now tell me where the scroll is."

Just then back up was on the way because Ameyuri looked up and saw the other two Cloud ninja coming to her. Ameyuri smiled and left to get them while the Cloud ninja that she had pinned down called out to his comrades.

"No go back! Don't come!"

It was too late Ameyuri shocked them both then she stood up to look for the ninja she had earlier. She soon found him and went after him.

'He likes to run but at least he fought me before. I'm sure he'll just keep running unless I get him him with lightning."

"She fired lightning bolts at him then finally one of them shocked him causing him to fall to the ground Ameyuri landed after him smiling.

"Well are you ready?"

"Well you want to fight, so I'll fight you."

"Well at least you have some determination, I'll give you that."

"Come at me with your best shot then!"

He charged at her and Ameyuri used her most effective jutsu that didn't work because both she and the Cloud ninja were in quicksand. When they were about waist deep Ameyuri looked at him.

"You don't seemed to be worried."

"I was ready to be bait by bringing you here and it worked.

"So you're coming with me, such a gentleman."

He didn't say anything but Ameyuri smiled at him.

"I guess no one knows the abilities of a shark."

"What do you mean?"

"Water isn't our only happy place to be."

Ameyuri stepped right out of the quicksand like it was nothing then she looked at him.

"Mud, marsh, swamps and quicksand are in our favors. If a ninja were to ever fight one of us that would have to use fire or wind but since you don't use either, you're screwed."

Ameyuri noticed that now he was only out of the quicksand by his neck.

"This sucks. I can't believe I failed at such a simple mission."

"Well you fought me, isn't that a good thing?"

"I still lost."

"You trapped me though."

He didn't say anything then Ameyuri smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Omoi, what's it to you?"

She smirked.

"Well I have to give you credit for standing your ground so I'll help you out but you have to promise me to keep this a secret."

"Fine."

Ameyuri went to him but since Omoi's head was the only thing she could grab that's what she pulled on to get him out. After getting him out Ameyuri noticed that Omoi was breathing heavy then she looked to see where her lightning had shocked him and that it had been touched by the quicksand.

"At this point you won't be moving for a while."

There wasn't a response then Ameyuri looked to see that Omoi was passed out and she went to him.

"Well this isn't good. I would have to take back to the headquarters but I would have to hide him though."

She took him back to the Mist village without being seen by anyone.

Ameyuri had Omoi to be laying on a bed then took his ninja vest off. She saw that he was injured and began to treat his wounds. When she was done with that she looked at him then remembered that he was sick from his wounds touching the quicksand so she went to the kitchen. As she was in there she had medicinal herbs then she went outside and hunting for a couple of animals then came back into the kitchen. Fuguki and Chojuro were in the kitchen then Fuguki blinked while Chojuro stared in fear.

"Ameyuri what is that?"

"This is Medicinal herbs with fresh livers from a wild boar, lamb and python. The poor guy will be back on his feet in no time."

After Ameyuri made the medicine for Omoi she went back to the room to check on him. She smiled at the fact that he was starting to wake up. Omoi woke up but when he saw her he backed away but flinched when he saw that she was in the room with him and that his wounds were bandaged up.

"When did you?"

"You were passed out for a long time and I had a feeling you would wake up very sick so I made you this."

Omoi was looking at the drinking medicine that she made for him.

"Just take it Omoi, I promise you'll back on your feet."

Omoi took the cup from her then looked at her.

"It stinks."

"I know but trust me on this."

"Alright."

Omoi chugged it down and was breathing heavy due from how it tasted.

"At least I'm done."

"Yup now go on and get some rest."

"What was this stuff?"

"Oh this is a medicine that is used for those who had open wounds in quicksand and the other muddy like water places. You won't have to worry it'll work faster since I used fresh stuff."

"Fresh stuff, like what kind of fresh stuff?"

"It doesn't matter if it worked."

Ameyuri smiled.

"Sleep tight Omoi."

Omoi just stared at her then she left out of the room.

"What fresh stuff was placed in here?"

AFTER THE STORY

After Ameyuri shared that story Fuguki looked at her.

"That was cruel."

"It's not cruel if he left the very next day."

"That's true."

That evening Everyone was sitting at the dinning table for supper. Fuguki secretly asked Omoi to make a meal for everyone so Omoi agreed to it. Omoi made soup for them all but he made something different for Ameyuri. He made her baked fish and some fried fish.

As they were all eating the meal Mangetsu smiled at Omoi.

"This soup is amazing."

Kisame nodded.

"Indeed it is."

Chojuro being the nervous one was looking at it he felt kind of bad about something then Fuguki ooked at him.

"Is something wrong Chojuro?"

Chojuro looked at him.

"Lady Mizukage asked me to stop by her office but I'm nervous about it."

"Go on and go."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Chojuro nodded then left while everyone one else was still eating. Zabuza looked at Omoi.

"Omoi this is good, what kind of soup is this?"

Omoi smirked.

"This is shark fin soup."

All the members except Ameyuri spat the soup right out and was coughing on the floor. Ameyuri looked at Omoi in question.

"So then what did make this fish with?"

"I made the fish with mustard, lemon juice, soy sauce, smoke salt and garlic salt. But then I remembered that I forgot one of the ingredients."

"And what would that be?"

Omoi smiled.

"This."

He leaned closer to her and pressed his lips to Ameyuri's. After the kiss he backed away.

"Will you go out with me, Ameyuri?"

"Yes, I will."

They kissed again then left leaving the others who were still coughing on the floor.

"Omoi, why did you do that?"

"I heard what all happened to you and wanted to get them back for it so I did."

"Thank you."

"It was all for you."

**The End**


End file.
